List of Gary's Inventions
, one of his early inventions]] Over the course of Club Penguin, Gary the Gadget Guy has created and used several inventions. Some of his inventions are used to increase the quality of life of some penguins, such as the Raoul 3000; but some inventions are used to aid the Elite Penguin Force, like the Spy Phone. It is important to note that most, but not all, of Gary's inventions use either 1000, 2000, or 3000 as a suffix to detail what version the invention is in (1000 and 2000 being drafts and 3000 being the finished version). Below is a list of all of the known inventions created by Gary: Prototypes Here are some of Gary the Gadget Guy's prototypes: 2005 *Ski Lift 1000 (revealed in a comic called, "Gary's Failed Designs") 2006 *Prototype Sled *AC 1000 *Prototype Jetpack 2007 *Electromagnet 1000 *Alarm Clock *Toaster 1000 (revealed in a comic called "Gary's Failed Designs") 2008 *Sub 1000 (prototype of the Aqua Grabber 3000) *Orange Juice 1000 (revealed in a comic called "Gary's Failed Designs") *Boom Box *Kite 1000 2014 *SkySled 1000 2015 *Slush-Rusher 1 Some of these inventions were put into the Gadget Room and may have been destroyed in the Popcorn Explosion. PSA Inventions Here are some of G's inventions that he invented for the PSA: 2005 *Spy Phone 2006 *I.S.E.E.U. *Life Preserver Shooter *Manual Climbing Mechanism 3000 2007 *Furensic Analyzer 3000 *Finger Powered Lap Top *Disguise Kit *Test Chamber 2008 *Seismograph *Crab Translator 3000 *Binoculars 3000 EPF Inventions Here are some inventions G made for the EPF: 2008 *Spy Gadget *Snow Trekker *Command Coach 2010 *EPF Spy Phone *Heads-Up 3000 *Spy Camera 3000 2012 *Grappling Hook (clothing item) *Plasma Laser (clothing item) *Deflection Vest (clothing item) *Anti Lava Boots (clothing item) 2013 *TraceTracker 100 *TraceTracker 3000 Inventions for Games Here are some inventions G made for mini-games: 2006 *Wind Generator 3000 (as seen in Jet Pack Adventure) *Launch Pad *Jet Pack 2007 *Pizzatron 3000 *Air Conditioner 3000 2008 *Aqua Grabber 3000 *DJ3K 2011 *System Defender Inventions for Parties Here are some of G's inventions he invented for parties only: 2007 *Straw 3000 2008 *Monster Maker 3000 *Solar Powered Oxygen Enricher 2009 *Island Lifter 3000 *Cloud Maker 3000 2012 *Relaxtron 3000 2013 *Time Trekker 3000 *Trains 2014 *Time Portal 2015 *Minderizer 3000 *MascBots Inventions Used for Special Events Here are some of G's inventions used for special events or other purposes: 2006 *Raoul 3000 2008 *Flare Flinger 3000 (used in the Save the Migrator Project) *Snow Cannon 3000 (given to Rockhopper by G)‎ *Puffle Translator 3000 (revealed in The Great Puffle Switch) *Pirate Translator 3000 (revealed in the comic "Rockhopper Translator") 2011 *Cauldron 3000 (Used in the E.P.F. Herbert's Battle of Doom) *Laser Shield 3000 (Used in the E.P.F. Herbert's Battle of Doom) 2014 *Go-Kart *Go-Karter Helmet *Go-Karter Suit Inventions used around the Island Here are some of G's inventions used around the island: 2005 *Ski Lift *Jackhammer 3000 2006 *Propeller Cap 2007 *Clock Tower *Switchbox 3000 2009 *Box Portals 2010 *Recycletron 3000 *The Snowball Powered Generator 3000 2011 *Ghoul Detector 3000 2012 *Ghost Catcher 3000 2013 *Puffle Snack Station Inventions Made for His Own Benefit Here are some of G's inventions that he made for his own benefit and nobody else: 2005 *Eye Scan 3000 2008 *Test Robots *Robo-Locator 2012 *Ice Cream Trekker 2013 *Climatron 3000 *Intergalactic Barometron 3000 *Hair Chair 3000 Other Inventions *Rocket-powered surfboard *Snow-Cone Flavoring Machine *Robos (Future Party) *Go-Karts *Snow Cone 3000 Worthless Inventions 2008 *Cheese 3000 (revealed in a comic called "Gary Needs A Holiday") 2010 *Thingamabob 3000 2013 *Puffle Transmogrifier Unknown date *Rubber Duck (seen in the cages next to the Gadget Room before being replaced with the Golden Puffle) *Thingamajig 3000, 3001, 3002, etc. (most likely invented in 2007) *Magic beans (mentioned to be a failure in mission 11) *Toaster 3000 (shown in the real-life book Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite!) Trivia *The Electromagnet 2000 is the only known non-prototype invention to end in the suffix 2000. *Gary mentioned in an interview in issue 71 of The Penguin Times that the reason he uses the suffix "3000" when naming his inventions is that "one is a lonely number", and while "two heads are better than one, the third time is a charm". **Half a year after this interview, the above mentioned Electromagnet 2000 debuted in PSA Mission 4: Avalanche Rescue, breaking this trend (however, its name was not revealed until PSA Mission 7: Clockwork Repairs). Gallery Old Spy Phone.png|Old Spy Phone SpyPhone.png|Spy Phone Ac 1000 Gadget Room.PNG|AC 1000 Old Jet Pack.png|Jetpack Wd.jpg|Wind Generator 3000 Launch Pad from Beacon.png|Launch Pad Jet Pack Pin.PNG|Jet Pack Ski 4.jpg|Ski Lift Prototype Sled.png|Prototype Sled Ski Lift 1000.jpg|Ski Lift 1000 InventionBlueprints.png|Many of Gary's invention blueprints Category:Gary the Gadget Guy